Wind turbines that convert wind into mechanical rotation through its blades and then convert the mechanical rotation into electric power for distribution on an electrical grid are well known. A typical wind turbine is illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. As shown, the wind turbine 10 comprises a tower 20 that can rise a substantial distance off of a support structure on the ground. A support structure is attached to the top of the tower on which a generator assembly is mounted. The generator assembly typically includes a generator 45 and a gearbox/transmission 40. The generator assembly is enclosed in nacelle 15. Adjacent to one end of the nacelle a hub 30 is provided from which a plurality of rotor blades 25 are attached and extend outwardly therefrom. A low speed rotor shaft 35 extends inwardly from the hub and is operatively coupled with the gearbox/transmission 40. The gearbox/transmission is then typically coupled to the generator by way of the generator's high speed shaft 50. The high speed shaft extends through the generator housing and is typically supported on either end by bearing assemblies that are mounting in bell housings 55. Often generator windings (not shown) encircle the high speed shaft within the housing.
When in operation, terrestrial wind impacts the rotor blades 25 and imparts a torque on the low speed rotor shaft 35 causing it to rotate. The low speed rotor shaft is operatively coupled to the gear box/transmission 40 which increases the rotational speed and outputs it to the high speed rotor shaft 50. The rotation of the coil windings coupled to the high speed shaft in the generator 45 creates a three phase electrical current, which is directed out of the turbine and into an electrical grid by way of electrical cables that travel downwardly through the interior of the tower.
Periodically, it may be necessary to disconnect the generator 45 from the transmission 40 for inspection, repair and maintenance. Most inspections along with some basic maintenance can be carried out by a technician within the nacelle 15. However, substantial and/or serious repairs on the generator's high speed rotor shaft 50 and the associated windings/armatures has typically required the removal of the generator and/or the high speed shaft from the nacelle, which can include lowering the generator and/or the high speed shaft to the ground and transporting it to a repair facility. The process of removing a generator and/or high speed shaft from the turbine is time consuming, costly and potentially dangerous.